To participate as a member of a cooperative group, the Central Oncology Group, in certain clinical studies defined to determine the role of chemotherapy and immunotherapy in the management of patients with cancer. In general, this Department will be concerned primarily with those studies which are designed to determine the role of chemotherapy, immunotherapy and radiotherapy as adjuvants to the surgical management of cancer patients. A second important phase of this study, which this department will enter, is the establishment of profiles for new agents through Phase II studies. In this approach, relatively new agents released to the study group are tried, in as wide a variety of cancers as possible, in order to determine to which organ system neoplasia the drug offers the greatest promise. In addition to the listed protocols, of the Central Oncology Group, this department plans to carry on preliminary stage studies in the use of lymphocyte inhibition and antibody immunofluorescence in cancer patients; the use of isolated limb perfusion in patients with melanoma and sarcoma of the extremities; and the use of chronic intraarterial chemotherapy in special cases.